Oceans 8or 9
by TheRealCITCourtney
Summary: a DxC story........Is Courtney serious about the allience with everyones enemy? Will she give Duncan up for the allience and what Trent may have told her?
1. The Drama Begins

**"So campers, we have a big surprise for you today!!" Chris said way too happily. The campers groaned."This is gonna suck," Gwen will be bringing back one camper from the past season who didn't make it onto TDA at first.... any guesses who?""ooooo is it Tyler!!!" Lindsay squealed."Um.... no" Chris said."Will you get it through your head Tyler isn't gonna be here!!" Duncan said "Is it Noah?" Heather asked "Cus that could be bad" "No it is not Noah!!" Chris replied. "Think of someone crankier...." Duncan knew who it was and smiled."Everyone, please welcome back....COURTNEY!!" There was a mixture of groans and walks up next to Chris."And Courtney will be on the Killer Grips!"."What??" Duncan yelled."Afriad you'll lose your girlfriend or something?" Gwen asked teasingly. Duncan galred at her."Why don't you join the campers Courtney?" Chris suggested before he scooted off to fix his hair."WAIT!! WHAT!!!! That was not part of the deal!!!!" Courtney protested."Um, the only part of the deal was bringing you back so we wouldn't lose all our money" Chris said quickly."Awwww because someone to scared there gonna loose to a 16 year old girl!!" Courtney exclaimed in a mocking voice. "Hey, I brought you back and I can take you off, so, SHEEEUSH!!" Chris said.**

**"Hey Courtney you can sit with me!!" Heather piped up started walking up to Heather."Please, sit!" Heather said sweetly. "Uhhh ok" Courtney reaplied alittle supisous as she started to sit."Lets talk some strategy!"Heather said in her usual evil voice. "Stratgey?" courtney shot a confused face right at Heather. "Yah!! your a competitive girl, and i'm sure we could make it to the final 2 with ease.... if you work with me!" Heather said."it'll be r little secret...."."True but what about the fact that were on different teams?!?!" Courtney stated."Oh yes that.... wait till the teams dissolve, it'll help to have alliances from both side! and i'm sure i can convince Duncan to join us!"."Hey Courtney!!!" Duncan interrupted, and Heather glared at him."Hi Duncan" Courtney relpied."Um, why are you hanging out with her when you can come sit with the cool people?" Duncan asked, also reffering to Gwen."Heather is cool!!" Courtney said with alittle bit of anger in her voice. "Ha! Heather....cool??? Get over here already!" Duncan said, patting the seat next to just rolled her eyes and turned to Heather "cmon wanna help me un pack?"."Sure thing!!" You can have the bunk next to me!" they both walked away, leaving duncan speechless.**

**"Hey he's speaking to you!" Gwen shouted at Courtney."No fucking way..." Duncan mumbled as he followed them out the door."Courtney, can't we just like.....talk??" Duncan asked paused then turned around so she was facing Duncan. "Do you want me to handle this?" Heather asked snidely."Go ahead" Courtney said."Your little, um, girlfriend here is a little busy at the moment, so can you just like wait??" Heather said quickly. Duncan gave Courtney a helpless sighed and said "Heather you go ahead ill catch up with you"."Don't be to long" she said before she strutted off."What the hell was all that about??" Duncan asked, slightly pissed."What do you mean!!" Courtney replied with an angry tone. "You just totally ignored me back there!! wtf did i do??" Duncan exclamied."Sorry Duncan but I dont have a rewind button on the episodes on this place!!!" Courtney said and then turned around and caught up with just stood there, really confused. Then Gwen came up to him."you okay?" she asked kindly. "I dunno," Duncan just shrugged and pushed past her.**

**"So Court, think you can butter up Duncan so he can join are alliance?" Heather asked."What the hell did he say to you?? Because he has no right to just demand attention like that, he's such a Prima Donna...."Courtney sighed and said "He asked why im hanging with you."."What a skeez, he probly just wants to get a bunk with you...." Heather said."Why do u look so upset, did he embarrass u or what??" Heather asked looking at said "But I also ignored him and....." Courtney paused almost in tears. "Oh come on, u cant feel bad about all this crap!" Heather rasied her voice. "Unless....."."What??" Courtney asked."Unless you go up to him like this, acting all sad, then he'll do anything you want!" Heather said started to push her out the door "GO!".Courtney pushed back "NO".**

**Courtney turned around and put her hands on her hips "Theres no way in hell im gonna do that to Duncan!!!"."Why not?? Its called strategizing!" Heather said."He's just some punk delinquent scruffy thing anyway!! Like he cares!". Courtney sat down on her new bed** "_like he cares!?!?!?!_ **didnt u see his face when i walked out on him like that" courtney eyes started to swell up in tears."You know what I offer you a winning alliance and here you are crying over boys!This is not grade 8 Courtney! Get a hold of yourself!".Courtney bit her lip and said "The only reason I threatened to sew Chris is because I knew they would reason with me by offering me to be with him again!"."Well, u cant just sit here and mope!!" Heather said in a bossy tone."And I have no tolerance for that..."Courtney looked up at her "fine what do you want me to do"."Please, go talk to him.... get him into are alliance and willing to do everything we say!"Heather pleeded. Courtney sighed "Ill try....."**

**Courtney laied down in was a knock at the door."Can you get that" Courtney turned on her bed. Heather let out a very dramatic sigh as she opened the door "What do u want weird goth girl?". "I came 2 see if Courtney could come with me" Gwen relpied. Heather and Gwen both stared at her in the doorway, waiting for an answer. "Why" courtney said half asleep."Can u just get out here?? U'll know soon enuogh!" gwen said kinda snappily, and heather just rolled her eyes tapping her foot, being very unhelpful."Fine" Courtney got up and walked past heather so she was next to gwen. "I wanna know why you were acting so rude to duncan, he didn't do anything to you," gwen said quickly. "Says the reason anyways im not in the mood to throw up by looking at a face like that so bye bye" Courtney quickly walked in and closed the door in her face. Heather laughed evilly as she entered. "Nicely done!" Heather complemented with a very evil tone "I know" Courtney said with the same tone as Heather "Well you could look like u have a little more life about u" Heather said before she went to wash her face and etc**.


	2. Say What!

**Duncan sat down awkwardly next to Gwen, but u could tell he was wanting 2 be near Courtney. "Are u ok??" Gwen asked, but Duncan just shrugged. Heather sat down with Courtney. She nudged her quickly. "Go over there and get him on your good side, ok??" Courtney look at her. "How" Courtney whispered. "Honey, your asking me?? Your the one that likes him, now GO!!" she pushed her so she was standing up and everyone saw walked over to the Duncan quietly. Duncan looked up from where he was moping, slightly surprised. Gwen nudged him. "Oh, um... hey...." Courtney smiled "Hi" she said a little shyly."Hey.... sounds like your in a better mood then yesterday...." Duncan said awkwardly. Gwen face palmed. "yeah......I was just alittle mad that I wasen't on your team." She said in a sad tone. Duncan regained his usual cocky grin and placed an arm around her "That doesn't mean we can't hang out together Princess..." Courtney smiled and leaned on his chest. Courtney sighed and said "I missed you"....."Is that the reason why you wanted back on so bad???" Duncan asked with a teasing smile as he hugged her tighter. Courtney playfuly pushed him.**

**"Ok, is everyone hear ready 4 some....romance???" Chris randomly shouted from a megaphone, making everyone cringe in their seats. "Because thats are movie genre for today people!! So let me see you pucker up!!" Courtney looked up at Duncan. "You heard him" She said teasingly. Duncan smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Everyone had been waiting 4 that. "See people?? Now y can't u all get into it like the 2 lovebirds there??" Chris shouted even louder. Gwen sighed. Courtney blushed but kissed back."So, 4 today's challenge, u will pick 2 people, 1 boy 1 girl, from each team 2 play the 'lovers'. Then 1 person from the other team will have 2 come and break them apart. Whoever breaks them apart 1st, wins!!!" Chris said happily, as if it was the most genious idea ever.**

**Courtney mummbled under her breath "shit" "Whats wrong??" Duncan asked quietly. "Its not like there gonna pick me 2 do it!!" Courtney just rolled her eyes."Oh ya, i 4got 2 mention..." Chris said evilly "That the other team will pick the couples!" The entire room filled with angry looked up back at Duncan. "So get moving people!! Show business doesn't wait, sheesh!" Everyone gathered around Gwen, except Heather who took her time. She whispered 2 Courtney "Dont let them do anything stupid" b4 she sat down with her team. Courtney nodded.**

**KILLER GRIPS**

**"Well I think we should pick Gwen and Duncan, because we all know they wouldn't last long 2gether," Justin said strategically. Courtney said "What about Heather and Harold! There even worse together!" "shes right u know" Beth said loudly, causing everyone 2 sush her. Courtney smiled "yeah Heather would flip" "No.... Heather and Harold r forming an alliance, if they had 2 they'd stick it thru," Justin added quickly. He really wanted 2 get Gwen 2 play that "deal". "But ive seen behind the sceans Duncan and Gwen are really great friends and would stick through it" Courtney replied angrily. "Times almsot up people!!" Chris shouted.**

**"So Court, think you can butter up Duncan so he can join are alliance?" Heather asked."What the hell did he say to you?? Because he has no right to just demand attention like that, he's such a Prima Donna...."Courtney sighed and said "He asked why im hanging with you."."What a skeez, he probly just wants to get a bunk with you...." Heather said."Why do u look so upset, did he embarrass u or what??" Heather asked looking at said "But I also ignored him and....." Courtney paused almost in tears. "Oh come on, u cant feel bad about all this crap!" Heather rasied her voice. "Unless....."."What??" Courtney asked."Unless you go up to him like this, acting all sad, then he'll do anything you want!" Heather said started to push her out the door "GO!".Courtney pushed back "NO".**

**Courtney turned around and put her hands on her hips "Theres no way in hell im gonna do that to Duncan!!!"."Why not?? Its called strategizing!" Heather said."He's just some punk delinquent scruffy thing anyway!! Like he cares!". Courtney sat down on her new bed "like he cares!?!?!?! didnt u see his face when i walked out on him like that" courtney eyes started to swell up in tears."You know what I offer you a winning alliance and here you are crying over boys!This is not grade 8 Courtney! Get a hold of yourself!".Courtney bit her lip and said "The only reason I threatened to sew Chris is because I knew they would reason with me by offering me to be with him again!"."Well, u cant just sit here and mope!!" Heather said in a bossy tone."And I have no tolerance for that..."Courtney looked up at her "fine what do you want me to do"."Please, go talk to him.... get him into are alliance and willing to do everything we say!"Heather pleeded. Courtney sighed "Ill try....."**

**Courtney laied down in was a knock at the door."Can you get that" Courtney turned on her bed. Heather let out a very dramatic sigh as she opened the door "What do u want weird goth girl?". "I came 2 see if Courtney could come with me" Gwen relpied. Heather and Gwen both stared at her in the doorway, waiting for an answer. "Why" courtney said half asleep."Can u just get out here?? U'll know soon enuogh!" gwen said kinda snappily, and heather just rolled her eyes tapping her foot, being very unhelpful."Fine" Courtney got up and walked past heather so she was next to gwen. "I wanna know y u were acting so rude 2 duncan, he didn't so anything 2 u," gwen said quickly. "Says the reason anyways im not in the mood to throw up by looking at a face like that so bye bye" Courtney quick;y walked in and closed the door in her face. Heather laughed evilly as she entered. "Nicely done!" she looked at her and said "I know". "Well u could look like u have a little more life about u" Heather said before she went to wash her face and etc.**


	3. So Far so Terrible!

"So its decided then.....we pick Gwen and Duncan??" Justin asked, as Chris tapped the clock. "Fine" Courtney sighed. "Ok times up!!!" Lets see who are contestants picked!! Killer Grips??" "We picked Gwen and Duncan!" Justin said quickly, and there were a few gasps. Heather glared. Courtney looked at Heather with a weak smile. "Well we picked..... Beth and Justin!" Heather said evilly, while still glaring at Courtney. Courtney put her hands on her hips as if she didn't care. "Ok, time to start this challenge!" Chris said as the contestants were escorted to a different film shoot location. It looked like a romantic restaurant with candles and everything. "Could are to couples please take a seat?? The rest of you, into the kitchen with me!!"

They all enetered the kitchen and were handed waiter outfits. "You will all be waiters and waitresses, and you can help either make them kiss or stop them from kissing, but you still have to act like a waiter, got it???" he threw everyone a tray, hitting Lindsay in the head with hers. "You better do something, or else you'll regret it," Heather sneered before she left with a strut. Duncan and Gwen were just sitting down. Duncan looked away from Gwen immediately. A scream was heard and everyone looked to see Justin on top of Beth staring fearfully at a puddle....produced by Lindsay "Opps" she said dumbly.

Courtney ignored it and walked over to Owen "Heyy Owen I need a favor." He looked up at her with a bunch of food in his mouth. "Sure what do ya need?" he said spraying food everywhere. "Well I have an idea to win the challenge" Courtney smiled "Everytime it looks like Duncan and Gwen are gonna kiss or hug or have a good time can you....fart so they both get alittle sick from the smell" Owen thought for like 2 seconds, then said "okay!!" and ran off and hid not so well behind a nearby plant. Gwen and Duncan both looked at him signaled to Owen and pointed to a hidding spot where Duncan and Gwen wouldn't see him.

"Maybe we should just kiss and get it over with...." Gwen said biting her lip, and Duncan looked at her nervously. "Ummm..." Courtney looked at Owen and winked. Owen winked back, and started lifting his leg and let out a big fart. Gwen and Duncan instantly plugged their noses and started wafting the air. "Lets move!" Gwen said" "Agreed!" Courtney held her noise and waved him over to her.

"What" Duncan whispered, as Gwen started looking for a table. "Owen!" Courtney whispered loudly as she waved for him to come to her. "Yes Leader??" Owen asked like a dragged him to a secret spot "Do you have a picture of Trent?" Courtney smiled evily. "Uhhh.....i could probly get one??" Owen said happily. "Good and hurry!!!!!" Courtney said while spying on Duncan and Gwen.

"What are you doing??" Duncan asked, and Courtney was surprised to hear him speak to her."Huh?" Courtney said. "With Owen, you can't do that its not 'waiter-like'" He said with a smirk. "I'll show you "Waiter-like" wise guy!" Courtney mummbled under her breath and rolled her eyes as she walked to Heather "Hows it going so far?"


	4. Alliences have there limits

Heather was about to answer Courtney when they heard Justin demanding service from Heather. "Excuse me, I can't eat this its not listed as foods I can eat in my contract!" he said pointing to his salad. Heather looked very rolled her eyes in response as she grabbed the plate and stormed into the kitcen. "Thanks hun I owe you one" Justin said sweetly, before he looked back at Beth but grimaced when he saw lettuce in her mummbled

"Desprate time call for desprest mesures" she looked at walked over to Haroled "Hey Harold Hows it going" she smiled sweetly."Your not gonna hurt me are you??" he said, looking from her to Duncan nervously."Of course not silly" Courtney giggled. "Oh, well okay then..." Harold said slowly, then he smiled. "So aren't you mad that Gwen's supposed to kiss Duncan???" Courtney giggled"Wow Harold you look good in a waiters outfit" Courtney giggled. Harold looked down, and right when he was opening his mouth he went "OWW!!!" He turned around and saw Gwen and Duncan laughing. They were throwing food at him.

"Cmon the kitchen is safer" Courtney grabbed his hand and walked into the kitchen. "You're not trying to get me into an alliance with Duncan are you??" Harold asked as they entered the bustling kitchen. "No" Courtney sighed "I want you to help me win this challenge." Harold blinked "How we gonna do that??" "Well if he saw you with me...." Courtney started out. "You mean, I have to pretend to be going out with you??" Harold asked rather dumbly, his mouth gaping open. Courtney quickly covered his mouth "Shut up! and just act like im...............LeShawnana!!! Yeah just talk to me like your flirting with LeShawna" "Um, ok, LeCourtney!!!" he said in a really retarded way as he chained arms with her and walked outside.

"Can I take your order??" Harold said while still attached to the giggling Courtney. Duncan and Gwen both gave a what the fuck look."Why are you holding onto Harold??" Duncan asked kinda pissed. "What do you mean?" Courtney said as if she had no idea. "Ya Gwen, you should feel terrible after Trent left, dont you think Courtney??" Harold said playing along. "Yeah seriously!"

"Ok Courtney, enoughs enough. Do u like Duncan or not????" Gwen asked, and Duncan looked right at Courtney. "Of course I do!! Now stop changing the topic because you know you still love Trent!!" Courtney glared at Gwen. Gwen stood up in anger, her and Courtney were now glaring at each other. "Oh ya??" as if in slow motion Gwen grabbed Duncan and kissed him quickly on the lips, then broke away, berathing heavily.

The entire room filled with gasps. "And are winners are.....the Screaming Gaffers!!" Chris shouted happily. Courtney grabbed Harold by the shirt and kissed him for three seconds. "Courtney its **OVER!!" **Chris shouted loudly, and the gasps grew by about ten times. Within moments a crying Gwen and a shocked Duncan were storming out of the restaurant. "Your point" Courtney put her hands on her hips."Nothing!" Chris said quickly, trying not to start a fight. "So, Killer Grips, I'll see you guys at the Gilded Chris awards in one hour!!"


End file.
